Trust Is Needed
by pinkdiamond7
Summary: Krista Grande is a really popular 14 year old girl at London Middle School. She has nice friends, sweet boyfriend, wealth. She basically has a perfect life. But, when she completely screws things up, with someone, they could ruin her social life. Krista really trusts her peers but, what if some of those peers aren't completely talking the truth.
1. Chapter 1

Trust Is Needed

**Hi, i hope you enjoy this fanfiction of a group of popular girls that deal with lots of teenage problems and dealing with relationships and families. If you find any punctuation or spelling errors, please forgive me. There is a part where a couple have sex, but it is NOT graphic and doesn't give much details so, don't worry about that. this story has young girls dealing with eating disorders and there is also some drama to. This story is considered of ages 12+. **

Krista Grande was a really popular 14 year old girl that is an 8th grade student at London Middle School. She had light brown hair with brown eyes and had a passion for cheerleading, fashion, and beauty. Her three best friends from the cheer team are Angelina Perkins, Mariah Carson, and Frances Flores. Krista also has a boyfriend named Jeff Mitchell who is on the football team. Now you know about Krista let's get started on her average week of her life.

Monday, February 11

6:30 AM

(Krista's alarm clock goes off)

Krista POV (groaning and getting out of bed.)

Ugh, I don't want to get up!

It was Monday. Krista's least favorite day of the week. Nothing good ever happens on Monday's. On Friday's, at school, lots of fun and cool things happen. Krista got out of bed and to her large walk-in closet. She chose the clothes she wanted to wear and put them on. Then she went to her bathroom and washed her face and brushed her hair. Then she went back to her room and did her makeup. After, she walked down her long and windy staircase and walked down the long hall to the dining room and sat down at her assigned seat. Her butler, Pedro, had made her a nice fruit basket and bacon and toast. Just to let you know, Krista's parents are very rich and they are high class. Her father, Felix, actually won a multi-millionaire ticket a year after Krista was born and her mother, Priscilla, is a manager at their local Juicy Couture. Although, her parents are never home because they are always at work and at business trips. They are away on a trip right now and are coming back Friday night. They usually don't care what Krista and her siblings do. Pedro, their butler doesn't care either. They live in the biggest and most expensive house in their town. It has 6 bedrooms and the same amount of bathrooms. Upstairs was her room, her parent's room, her 16 year old sister, Cadence and 9 year old brother, Xavier, rooms, and an office for half the room and game room the other half. The last room is a movie room. The whole entire house is 9,772 square feet and has a huge and nice pool and garden in the backyard. The front yard has a big lake and grassy area. Anyways let's continue with her morning. The whole house was 3.1 million dollars when they bought it.

Krista POV

Good morning.

Pedro POV (As Xavier and Cadence ran down the stairs and entered the dining room)

Ah good morning Krista. Oh! Hello Cadence, Xavier.

Xavier POV

I want food!

Pedro POV

All right, here you go.

Everyone ate breakfast and then at 8:00, their limo driver, Marie drove them to school. The limo was a full limo with two seats in the front and 6 seats that were curved so the end seats were facing each other. The middle even had a full bar with lots of different drinks. Krista's school started at 8:30. She walked to the bench and sat down with her friends Angelina, Mariah, and Frances. Her boyfriend Jeff was with his friends but, he walked over and kissed her.

Jeff POV

Hey babe.

Krista POV

Oh, Hey Jeff. Did you have a good weekend?

Jeff POV

Yep, I did nothing.

Krista POV (laughing)

Same!

Jeff POV

So, are you going to the dance Thursday night?

Krista POV

Yeah, are you?

Jeff POV

Yeah, I was wondering if you wanted to go with me?

Krista POV

Oh, yeah I would love to go to the dance with you!

Jeff POV

All right, then. I wonder why the dances are always on Thursday night's instead of Friday's?

Krista POV

Yeah, it's so weird. Maybe it's because there are sports games on Friday nights.

Jeff POV

Yeah, probably.

The bell then rang to go to 1st period. Krista and Jeff kissed and hugged and Jeff went to math. Krista had Science 1st period. Her 2nd period is art, 3rd is English, 4th is history, 5th is lunch, 6th is PE, and 7th is math. Krista walked to 1st period with Frances.

Krista POV

So, are you planning on dancing with Caleb at the dance?

Frances POV

Yep! I wonder if he likes me? I hope he will be there!

Krista POV

I'm crossing my fingers! I'm pretty sure he does like you, he flirts and talks to you a lot in English. Oh look there he is now!

Frances POV

Squee! Ok, I have to play it cool. Hey Caleb.

Caleb POV

Hey, what's up.

Frances POV

Nothing really just walking to English. Do you want to walk with me there?

Caleb POV

Sure. So what did you do this weekend?

Frances POV

Oh nothing much. I was pretty much on my phone the whole time. What about you?

Caleb POV

Same. Well I did play some video games. You know Call Of Duty, Black Ops.

Frances POV

That's cool. I can't wait until Summer. I'm tired of school.

Caleb POV

I know right. Same. Well were at English, the most boring class ever.

Frances POV

Isn't every class boring?

Caleb POV

Yeah.

Krista, Frances, and Caleb walked in English class and sat down. Later that day at lunch.

Jeff POV

Girls, is that all you're eating again?

Krista POV

Yeah, it's enough.

Jeff POV

An apple and a small piece of bread isn't enough.

Angelina POV

Well we think it's enough.

Mariah POV

Yeah, and we have PE after this so….

Frances POV

We don't want to get sick if we have to run a mile or have to do a cheer routine with a lot of jumps so, its best if we only eat a little bit.

Krista POV (Lying)

We eat a lot when we get home.

Just to let you know Krista, Angelina, Frances, and Mariah all have Anorexia and Bulimia. Anorexia is not eating a lot or only eating a little bit each day and worry about their weight and being skinny. Bulimia is eating a lot of food at once and then vomiting it all up later and taking laxatives a lot. They also always plan when they well plan their next binge and purge. Binging and purging is eating then vomiting it back up. Every Monday, Wednesday, Friday, and Sunday they binge and purge up their lunch and dinner. On Tuesday, Thursday, and Saturday, it is their no binge and purge and yes to carbs day. They can eat whatever they want and not vomit it back up. They are really skinny and not even 100 pounds yet and there 14, they are only about 85. The bell rang later to go to 6th period. After Jeff walked away, the girls planned their next binge and purge.

Angelina POV

All right are you girls ready.

Krista POV

Yeah.

They walked in the bathroom and were the only ones in there because everyone was walking to class. They all walked in 4 stalls that were right next to each other.

Frances POV (Sighing)

All right.

Krista POV

Ok…. 3… 2…1… go…


	2. Chapter 2

The girls then put two fingers down their throats. The bathroom then filled with the sounds of gagging. Then a few seconds later the girls started throwing up their lunch.

Krista POV (Gagging)

Oh god.

Mariah POV (Groaning)

This hurts but it's worth it if we want to be skinny.

Soon the girls didn't have anything left in their stomachs so they were just gagging. That was when they decided to go to the locker room and get changed for PE. Some people have noticed that they looked skinnier then other girls but, they decided it's probably just genetics or they eat really healthy. One time they almost got caught by a 2 girls a few weeks ago when they were purging. They told them they were playing a game that they dared each other to eat something really disgusting. The 2 girls believed them. After school, Krista and her friends walked to the parking lot to Krista's limo. She walked in. Her driver, Marie, greeted her and offered them a drink.

Marie POV

Good afternoon girls. Would you care for a drink?

Mariah POV

Oh my gosh yes!

Frances POV

I'm so thirsty!

Krista POV

4 iced lemonade's please.

Marie POV

All right.

Marie walked up and walked to the bar and got the girls lemonades. She grabbed the cups and poured the lemonade in. She sprinkled sugar on the top of the cup and put a lemon on the top to.

Marie POV

Here you girls go.

Krista POV

Thanks Marie!

Angelina POV

Thank you!

Marie drove all the girls to Angelina's house. Each day the girls go to each other's houses to hang out and do homework. On Monday's they go to Angelina's, Tuesday is Frances's house, Wednesday is Mariah's house, Thursday is Krista's house, and finally on Friday all the girls to the country club pool and deck to the lake and have a huge party. Then all the girls go to one of their houses and have a sleepover. Each week it differs between which house they will have a sleepover at. This week it's Krista's house. Also, all the girls live in the same country club. When they have their parties they swim and then they get food cooked by the country club chef. Then they go dance to the latest pop hits songs by the poolside and have lots of fun with each other. Everyone in the country club is invited. The girls then entered the gates to the country club. They passed small nice houses, then medium houses, then larger ones and then came the biggest house in the club and the whole town, Krista's house. However, today Angelina's parents were sick so they decided to just go to Krista's house because her friends loved it so much. They pulled up the long driveway and parked. They walked up to the big and fancy French doors and walked inside. You were greeted with the long and fancy staircase and a huge corridor. They went up the staircase and down a long hall to Krista's room. Her room was huge and pink and blue. Her walls with blue and she had pink furniture. Part of her room was her relaxing and had her big queen size bed that had a Macbook and ipad on it and a comfy chair and a window seat full of stuffed animals and pillows. The other side of her room had a big desk with an imac and school and art supplies on it. Next to it was a dresser and a TV stand with a TV on it that was facing her bed. Then she had her walk in closet and connected bathroom.

Mariah POV (Falling on Krista's bed)

Ahh I love your room.

Frances POV

I know, it's so comfortable!

Krista POV (groaning)

My head hurts.

Angelina POV

Mine does to.

Frances POV

Come to think of it mine does to.

Mariah POV

Same. Why do we all have headaches?

Angelina POV

I don't know.

Krista POV (On phone with Pedro)

Pedro, can you bring up 4 Tylenol's and waters.

Pedro POV

All right, Miss Krista.

1 minute later Pedro came to Krista's room with the Tylenol and water. He passed the stuff to them.

Krista POV

Thank Pedro.

Pedro bowed and walked out of her room.

Mariah POV

I wish I had a butler.

Angelina POV

Krista you are so lucky.

Frances POV

Dang, he treats you like a princess!

Krista POV

Well, that's what we pay him for.

The girls toke their Tylenol and water. They hung out and listened to music. They eventually started working on their homework and giving each other answers. Soon they finished their homework and it was 6:30, dinner. The girls wanted to stay for dinner. They went downstairs and sat down in the dining room. Pedro handed them the dinner menus.

Mariah POV

Wow, menus! I feel like I'm in a restaurant!

Krista POV (laughing)

That's how we want it to feel like!

The girls looked through the menu and first ordered their drinks.

Pedro POV

What would you girls like to drink?

Krista POV

Water.

Mariah POV

Water.

Frances POV

Water.

Angelina POV

Umm, coke?

Pedro POV

Coming right up.

Krista POV

Uhh, Angelina why did you order coke? Remember it's Monday so, no carbs today.

Angelina POV

Oh, well whatever.

Krista POV

Ok, well you're puking that up after you drink it then.

Angelina POV

What! But it's just a drink!

Krista POV

Oh, Angelina it is more than a drink! And if you don't puke it up, I won't let you eat any more carbs for the rest of the week!

Mariah POV

What that's crazy! No carbs for a week? She can't do that! She could get really sick for not getting the nutrients she needs!

Krista POV

Shut up Mariah!

Mariah POV

Oh my god.

Frances POV

Krista!

Angelina POV

You can't make me puke it up!

Krista POV

Yes I can! Now when Pedro comes back tell him you want water instead or drink the coke and throw it up.

Angelina POV (Screaming)

Ahh fine I'll ask for water.

Frances POV

Krista are you ok?

Krista POV (annoyed)

Yes, I'm fine.

Pedro POV

All right here are your drinks, what would you like to eat?

Angelina POV

I would like a hambur-

Before Angelina finished, Krista interrupted her.

Krista POV

We all want a salad. And Angelina actually wants water.

Pedro POV

Coming right up.

A few minutes later the girls salads were ready and were on the table. Angelina looked at her salad and sighed. She wanted a hamburger and French fries.

Angelina POV

Umm, Pedro?

Pedro POV

Yes, Angelina.

Angelina POV

Is it ok if I can have a hamburger and French fries?

Krista POV

She doesn't want that!

Angelina POV

Yes, I do.

Krista POV

Once, again if you eat it you're throwing it back up. Remember we are the most popular girls in school. We have to look our bests and really pretty and skinny.

Angelina POV

Who cares!

Krista POV

The rest of the school cares and the staff. We have to look really pretty and pure so all the students will like us and the teachers so we don't have much homework. Like everyday for homework we are the only girls in our classes that only gets to do half of the homework and everyone else has to do all of it.

Angelina POV

So?

Krista POV

So, it's an expectation.

Angelina POV (Thinking)

Ugh, why is Krista being such a jerk today! I don't know if she's on her period or not. But, I really want that hamburger and French fries. Hey… maybe I can eat it and then pretend to throw up. That's what I do at school when we binge and purge in the bathroom. I pretend to throw up. Ok, that's what I will do.

Angelina POV

All right, I will eat the hamburger and French fries and then I will throw it back up.

Krista POV (Smiling)

Good Angelina. I'll buy you a candy bar at the student store tomorrow after school. And, since tomorrow is a no binge and purge and yes to carbs day, you can eat it and not vomit it back up.

Angelina POV (smiling)

Yay!

Angelina loved no binge and purge and yes to carbs day. Even on the days where she had to vomit up all her food she didn't. Whenever she is at home she eats a lot but won't puke it up. Her body is just always skinny because of genetics. If Krista ever found that out, she would probably hate Angelina forever.

Pedro POV

Here is your hamburger and French fries, Angelina.

Angelina ate up her hamburger and French fries.

Krista POV

All right Angelina, lets go upstairs to the bathroom and take turns vomiting. Angelina you go first.

Angelina gulped and walked in. She was kind of scared, she has faked it tons of times but, she was really scared this one time.


	3. Chapter 3

She started making the usual gagging sounds. She grabbed a cup. She went to the sink and quietly filled it up with water. She walked to the toilet and spilled it in to make it sound like vomit fell in. Krista heard that.

Krista POV

Ahh good girl Angelina.

Mariah, Frances and then Krista went and vomited.

Krista POV

I'm proud of you girls, just like every time we do this. Tomorrow let's go to the student store and each of you can get 2 candy bars for the 2 times we vomited today.

The girls all cheered and then Marie drove them all to their homes. Later that night Jeff and Krista were on facetime with each other and Jeff was about to finish his homework o he had to say bye.

Jeff POV

Hey, I gotta get going and finish homework.

Krista POV

All right, good night babe. I'll see you tomorrow. Love you.

Jeff POV

Bye beautiful, love you.

Krista then hung up and threw her phone on her bed and started crying and fell on her bed.

Krista POV

He only calls me beautiful? Nothing else? I guess I can't be beautiful enough!

Krista ran to her bathroom and started puking up the fruit and granola bar she ate earlier.

Krista POV (in between sobs and vomiting)

I will never be pretty enough for anyone!

She then picked herself up and went on her bed.

Krista POV (Sobbing)

I can't go to school tomorrow! I look so ugly and disgusting!

Krista POV (Now on phone with Pedro)

I'm not going to school tomorrow.

Pedro POV

All right, I will call the school and let them know tomorrow morning.

Krista fell on her bed and cried herself to sleep. The next morning when she woke up she just went on her phone and texted her friends on group chat.

Tuesday, February 12

Krista POV

Hey guys I can't buy you candy bars today, I'm staying home. Sorry.

Angelina POV

OK, just buy them for us tomorrow.

Krista POV

Tomorrow is Wednesday. NO CARBS and it's a binge and purge day… all day. I'll get them for you guys on Thursday.

Angelina POV

Ugh fine.

Frances POV

All right well Krista we have to go the bell just rang for 1st period. I get to see Caleb!

Krista POV

Omg, shut up about Caleb.

Frances POV

Uh, fine bye Krista!

The rest of the day went by and nothing really happened.

Wednesday, February 13

Krista woke up and got ready for school. Marie drove her and her siblings and when Krista got there she went to the bench. Jeff was already there waiting for her.

Jeff POV

Hey babe I missed you yesterday.

Krista POV

Hey Jeff.

Krista and Jeff talked and then the bell rang and they went to class. And nothing happened that day except for the usual binge and purge for the girls at lunch.

Thursday February, 14

The next morning at school. Krista and Jeff were at the bench together. They started hugging and kissing very seductive and sexual. They started slipping their tongues in each others mouth. And it looked like Jeff was about to grab Krista's butt and she was right up against Jeff and looked like she was rubbing her upper and lower area against Jeff.

Angelina POV

Whoa, take it easy you two.

Mariah POV

Control the PDA.

Frances POV

We don't need any teen pregnancy.

Jeff POV (Whispering to Krista)

Want to come over tonight babe? I'll be home alone, then we can finish up.

Krista POV (Giggling suggestively)

Oh, ok.

Jeff POV

Are you excited for the dance tonight? Oh, yeah I have some chocolates and a teddy bear for you.

Krista POV

Yep, totally! So at 6:55 I'm going to pick you, Angelina, Mariah and Frances up in my limo. Aww, really you got me something for Valentine's Day, I got you some chocolates and a teddy bear.

Jeff POV

Thanks, your so sweet Krista, well that sounds great. Well, there's the bell.

Krista POV

Yeah, well see you when I pick you up.

Later at lunch the girls did their usually binge and purge act. And like Krista promised, they went and got their candy bars.

Later at 6:55 Marie drove Krista to her friends and boyfriend's house and picked them up and dropped them off at the school. They walked to the gym and went in line. They gave the man $5 and they showed him their ID card. They walked in and the party, music, and dancing started. After a few fast songs they played a slow and romantic song.

Jeff POV

Hey Krista, you want to dance with me?

Krista POV

Yeah.

Frances POV

Hey, Krista should I ask Caleb to slow dance with me?

Krista POV

Yeah, totally. Go for it!

Frances POV

Hey, Caleb, wanna dance with me?

Caleb POV

Uhh, well actually I have to go to bathroom. Bye.

Then he ran away and his friend, Matthew walked up to Frances.

Matthew POV

Frances, Caleb doesn't like you! Get the memo! He is just pretending to like you and just wanted to hurt you later. And also Jeff is doing the same with your friend Krista. He is just dating her for sex and then after he has sex with her then he will tell the whole entire school and make her not want to show her face at this school again. Well I gotta go.

Frances just stode there and started crying. How could Caleb pretend to like her? And Jeff only dating Krista for sex? How could he do this?

Frances POV

I have to tell Krista!

Frances looked out in the darkness and tried to make out Krista and Jeff. She found them after a few seconds and started running toward them but, lots of kids started crowding around everywhere and Frances lost Krista and Jeff. She couldn't find them. She tried getting in the crowd but they kept pushing her back.

Frances POV

Umm. Excuse me!

After a minute of Frances trying to get to Krista, the song ended and everyone started walking different ways which really made it hard for Frances to find Krista. Then she found Krista talking to Jeff. She walked up to them.

Frances POV

Krista, lets go to the bathroom we have to talk.

Krista POV

Ugh, Frances can't you see that I'm busy talking to Jeff.

Frances POV

Krista.

Krista POV

Go away, Frances!

Frances then walked into the bathroom and cried for the rest of the dance. And Krista and Jeff talked for the rest of the dance. Krista even ignored Angelina and Mariah. The dance ended at 8 and everyone went home. Later, at 9 when Krista finished her homework and ate dinner and then purged up the dinner, she walked to Jeff's house. Jeff lived in the country club to.

Jeff POV

Hey Krista, come on in.

They walked inside and into the living room and watched a romantic movie on TV. After a few minutes, at a kissing scene, Krista and Jeff started kissing also. The kissing then started getting suggestive and sexual. They were practically climbing all over each other. Krista then started moaning.

Jeff POV

Come on let's go upstairs.


	4. Chapter 4

They went upstairs to Jeff's room and locked the door. They climbed up on his bed and started kissing again. Then, Jeff started to slowly take off Krista's shirt and she slowly took off his pants. Then before you knew it Krista was in her bra and underwear and Jeff was in his boxers. Then, Jeff started reaching behind Krista and unclipped her bra. It feel to the floor and she was completely naked.

Krista POV (Smiling)

You like?

Jeff POV (Smiling)

Very.

Krista POV

Hold on…it's missing something.

Krista then reached for Jeff's boxers and slowly took them off. Jeff was now naked as well.

Jeff POV

Are you ready?

Krista POV

Yeah.

Then, they started doing it. I'm not going to give out all the details so, let's skip to the end. When they finished doing it, they feel asleep on each other.

Krista POV

Happy Valentine's Day, Jeff. I love you.

Jeff POV

Happy Valentine's Day, Krista. Love you to.

Meanwhile, Frances was looking at Krista's page on Instagram. She only had 7 pictures. 2 of which were when she meet Ariana Grande and Selena Gomez three months ago, 3 of her and Jeff and 2 of her, Frances, Mariah, and Angelina. She even had 1,583 followers. Her bio had 2 hearts and the name Jeff. All of her pictures had a really cute border. She then went on Jeff's Instagram and he two had two hearts and Krista's name in his bio.

Frances POV (Thinking)

Ugh, I wish I was Krista she has a really cute boyfriend, has a perfect Instagram with cute pics and she has a ton of followers, she is super rich, her house is basically a mansion, she has a butler, a limo, beauty, parents that don't care what she does, and she is basically perfect. She has everything I want.

Back at Jeff's house, it was about midnight and Krista woke up. She decided she should probably leave before Jeff's parents got home from work. They had to work late shifts until 1:00 AM every Thursday night. She left a note and left it on his desk by his backpack so he would see it in the morning.

Friday February, 15

The next morning at the bench Frances needed to tell Krista before it was too late. But she didn't know it was too late.

Frances POV

Krista! Krista! Krista! I need to talk to you!

Krista POV

Oh hey Frances, what's up?

Frances POV

Krista, its Jeff! You need to break up with him!

Krista POV

What, why? He's perfect. We had the best time last night. I love him.

Frances POV (Thinking)

Oh crap… I might be too late….

Frances POV (Talking)

Oh god…..um Krista….. Did you have sex with Jeff?…..

Krista POV

Um….Yeah.

Frances POV

What! Why?

Krista POV

He's my boyfriend, I love him.

Frances POV

Oh my god, Krista! Your only 14 years old, do you want to ruin your life? He's a jerk, you just don't know it. Yesterday at the dance I was talking to his friend Matthew. He said that Jeff is only dating you for sex and after he does it, he will tell the whole entire school and make you not want to show your face here again. I bet he is cheating on you and is kissing another girl right now.

Krista POV

Oh my god, stop with your pathetic lies Frances!

Frances POV

No, Krista! It's true! I know his secret hideout. If we go there, I bet he will be kissing another girl. We should go!

Krista POV

Fine. But, if you're lying about all this then you're not coming to my sleepover at my house tonight.

The girls walked to Jeff's secret hideout and sure enough he was there kissing….. Angelina?

Krista POV

Angelina, Jeff!?

Angelina and Jeff stood up in shock and turned around. Krista then started to cry.

Krista POV

I can't believe you Jeff! You tell me that you love me and…. We made love with each other… last night….for Valentine's Day….. And Angelina, you're one of my best friends, how could you….

Angelina POV (Crying)

I'm so sorry Krista! It's just that you have everything! I got really jealous and wanted to date Jeff. Remember? I used to like Jeff and you liked him to. He asked you out and I was really sad. I knew that you had everything and you are so perfect. I knew I had to take something away from you. If you didn't have Jeff, you would have been a wreck. Then you would realize what a skinny, spoiled brat, rich preppy, son of a bitch you really are. Oh and by the way I never threw up the food you told me to. I have pretended to all along. And when I was home, I ate a ton, I'm skinny because of genetics. So, bye Krista. I hope you learn what a stupid ass bitch you are.

Angelina then walked away crying.

Krista POV

Jeff, how could you do this me?

Frances POV

Oh Jeff, Matthew told me everything. He said that you're only dating Krista for sex and after you do it, you will tell the whole entire school and make her not want to show her face here again.

Krista POV

Jeff. I'm breaking up with you. Is this true?

Jeff POV (While running away)

….Yes…..

Krista was crying a lot now and was running away to the bathroom.

Frances POV

Krista, come back!

Krista went inside the bathroom and went inside a stall and got out her phone. She went on her messages and deleted Jeff's messages and contact. She also deleted all the pictures of him. She went on Instagram and unfollowed and blocked him as well. She then deleted the 3 pictures of her and him on Instagram. As she did that Frances walked in. She then deleted him on all her other social media.

Frances POV

Krista, come out I know you're in there. It's going to be ok.

Krista POV

No. its not! He had sex with me and we didn't use protection. Oh my god, oh crap, I'm going to get pregnant!

Krista then started shaking and crying. She was then getting dizzy. She started walking into a stall.

Krista POV

I think I'm going to be sick…

Krista then threw up in the toilet and walked out a minute later.

Krista POV

Oh Frances, what am I going to do?

Frances POV

I don't know Krista….

The bell then rang. Krista then looked really pale and she started feeling lightheaded.

Krista POV

Uh, I don't want to go to English I feel sick.

Frances POV

Here, I'll take you to the nurse.

Krista POV

Ok, thanks, um… I don't think I can make it to the country club party tonight and have the sleepover at my house.

Frances POV

Yeah, you do look kind of sick. Well there's always next Friday to catch up on partying.

Krista POV

No! You don't understand, Jeff is at the party every Friday, remember we would dance together. It's bad enough he is in my PE and history class. I'll trust pretend he doesn't exist.

Frances POV

That's what I'm going to do to Caleb… We're just single ladies now.

Krista POV

Yep, but…. I'm still going to get pregnant.

Frances POV (sighing)

Look, its going to be fine, I'll hang out with you all day every day for the next 9 months and we can have a sleepover every night in the same. We can even go shopping for the baby during the summer to buy clothes and supplies for the baby to. Mariah can even join us to.

Krista POV

Thank you Frances, I don't know what I will do without you.

The girls walked inside the nurse and then Frances walked to English. All through English, Frances was worried about Krista and her soon pregnancy. She was so worried that it was distracting her from her work. They have best friends since first grade and they truly cared about each other and are always there for each other. Krista was picked up by Marie and she went home and relaxed. Later at lunch, Mariah and Frances were talking and were worried about Krista.

Mariah POV

I hope she will be ok. Sorry I wasn't with you guys this morning. My brother was making me run late cuz' he was trying to find his stupid Spiderman shoes.

Frances POV (Smiling)

It's ok I took care of her.

Mariah POV

So is the party still on tonight?

Frances POV

Well were going but I don't think Krista is going.

Mariah POV

Wait, what about Angelina is she going and where is she?

Frances POV

Oh, about her she might be there and right now she is probably hooking up with Jeff kissing in his secret hideout.

Mariah POV

Wait….what! Jeff cheated on Krista…. With Angelina?

Frances POV

Yeah, I know really sad, I can't believe he had sex with her and then would cheat on her with her best friend and then I'm pretty sure he told the school. Her social life is at stake…. I'm worried for her….

Mariah POV

I can see why Angelina would steal Jeff from her, it's probably because Krista has been mean to her lately and making her do stuff she doesn't want to do.

Frances POV

Yeah, that's true.

Later that night at the country club party, Mariah, Frances, Jeff, Angelina, and other people that lived in the Country Club came to the Friday night party. Krista stayed home and was up in her room crying and worrying about what's going to happen when she gets pregnant. At the party Mariah and Frances saw Jeff and Angelina dancing together.


	5. Chapter 5

Mariah POV

Ugh, I can't believe Jeff and Angelina would do this to Krista.

Frances POV

Yeah, and I'm really bored here without Krista.

Mariah POV

Same, lets walk to your house.

Frances POV

Hey you should sleepover!

Mariah POV

Totally!

Later that night, Mariah and Frances thought they should Facetime Krista to see how she's doing. They called but Krista didn't want to pick up.

Frances POV

Come on pick up Krista….

Mariah POV

Ugh, she didn't pick up… so what do you want to do now?

Frances POV

Uh, lets do each other's makeup and watch a movie and eat popcorn.

Mariah POV

Um, today's Friday, no carbs day.

Frances POV

So? Krista isn't here to boss us around on what we should and shouldn't eat.

Mariah POV

All right fine, to be honest…. Popcorn actually does sound good, but if I gain a pound I will be really mad at you.

Frances POV

Ok, I'll be right back.

The girls ate their popcorn and watched their movie in silence. It is about midnight and Krista cried herself to sleep. She then woke up at around 4 and couldn't go back to sleep. She just laid there and stared at the ceiling. She had a ton on her mind. She was tossing and turning for about 45 minutes. She tried so hard to fall asleep, but couldn't. She felt so stressed out and felt sick and tense. Eventually she fell asleep at almost 5.

Saturday February, 16

The next day was Saturday, usually all the girls would hang out today but the group was all split up obviously. Krista is at home feeling terrible, Angelina isn't really on speaking terms with the girls, so it was just Mariah and Frances. Mariah and Frances were texting each other Saturday afternoon.

Mariah POV

Hey.

Frances POV

Hey what's up?

Mariah POV

Nothing really, what are you up to.

Frances POV

Same, I still am worrying about Krista

Mariah POV

Oh, I forgot about Krista lol.

Frances POV

Haha, lol. Do you think we should visit her?

Mariah POV

Yeah, I guess we could do that.

Frances POV

Ok, lets meet at her house at 3:00.

So, the girls meet at Krista's house at 3:00 and knocked her door. Pedro opened it.

Pedro POV

Hello, girls.

Frances POV

Hi, is Krista here?

Pedro POV

Yes, she's up in her room.

The girls walked up to her room and opened the door. Krista was on her bed in her pajamas and listening to music on her phone and on her Macbook shopping on Victoria's Secret PINK.

Mariah POV

Hey Krista, are you doing ok.

Krista POV

Yep, just shopping.

Mariah POV

Cool.

Krista POV

Hey we should have matching shirts all three of us.

Frances POV

Really, what store should we get them from?

Krista POV

PINK. I can ask Marie to drive us there right now and I can pay. Then we can eat at Subway.

Mariah POV

Yay!

Frances POV

Lets go!

Marie drove them to Fashion Fair Mall and walked to Victoria's Secret PINK. They walked inside and starting looking for a cute shirt or tank top. They all found a cute boyfriend crewneck tee that was white and says PINK in white floral print. They each grabbed one and continued shopping.

Krista POV

Ok, Each of you guys can choose 3 things.

Frances chose a varsity crew sweater in neon red, boyfriend sweats in black side stripe, and yoga leggings in rose pink. Mariah chose a muscle tank in blue colorblock, a perfect zip hoodie in light blue, and a bling varsity crew sweater in white. Krista bought a pair of gray classic short boot UGGS, a black scallop triangle swim suit top and pink bottoms, a pink push-up bra and a purple floral thong. The girls looked a bit disturbed when they saw Krista buy that. But, they were even more disturbed when they saw her pick up a really sexy black necklace strap babydoll lingerie.

Krista POV

This is cute I'm going to use this to lounge around the house in and take sexy pics and post them on Instagram.

Frances POV

Um, are you serious?

Mariah POV

Ok, fine buy it but do not post any pics of you wearing that on Instagram.

Krista POV (Sighing)

Whatever.

Later that night at around midnight, Mariah was on Instagram and saw a really sexy pic of Krista on her bed in the lingerie she bought early that day. She was in a sexy position and her expression was like one of the woman on the Victoria's Secret website.

Mariah POV

Ugh, god no, she didn't.

The picture already had 354 likes and had 32 comments of saying "damn you sexy" and "hook me up tonight Krista". Mariah became really upset and texted Frances about it.

Mariah POV

OMG check out Krista's latest post on IG.

Frances POV

Wow she looks good but what if she gets in trouble for this?

Mariah POV

What do you mean? Krista never gets in trouble. No one cares what she does.

Frances POV

I know but, the whole school knows about Krista having sex with Jeff and now because of that photo everyone is going to think she is sexually attracted and every guy is going to want to bang her now. And you know Krista, she might let them do that.

Mariah POV

Your right, she needs to be careful. When she comes to school on Monday, who knows what everyone will think of her.

Frances POV

I feel very scared for Krista, she has really screwed her life over.

Mariah POV

Yeah, she's very unpredictable. Who knows what she'll do next.

Frances POV

Should we text her and tell her she needs to stop being sexually affected.

Mariah POV

Um…. Duh!

The girls texted Krista and told her to stop but, she wouldn't listen.

Krista POV

I can do what I want, leave me alone!

Sunday February 17

Nothing really happened on Sunday. If something doesn't happen on a day then I will just skip that day.

Monday February 18

Krista went to school and got a big surprise when she got there.

Mariah POV

Oh my god guess what Krista!

Krista POV

What?

Mariah POV

Angelina had sex with Jeff on Saturday night!

Krista POV

What? They just starting dating like the day before and me and him have dated for a year! I can't believe her. Now were going to be pregnant together.

The bell rang and everyone went to first period. When Krista and Frances walked in some people were laughing when they saw Krista.

Krista POV

Shut up, its not a big deal!

Lets skip ahead two weeks because nothing happened.

Monday March 4

Mariah POV

Hey Krista, its been two weeks since you have had sex with Jeff. Have you taken a pregnancy test yet?

Krista POV

No. Lets go to Walgreens after school and get one.

After school they went to Walgreens and got a test. They went to Krista's house and upstairs to Krista's room. Mariah and Frances stayed in her room while Krista took the test. She peed on the stick. She waited a minute. The test showed a faint line so, it was positive. Krista grew pale and dizzy and blurry. She walked out and fell on her bed.

Mariah POV

Oh my god, Krista are you ok?

Frances POV

Was it positive?

Krista POV

Yeah, can one of you go to the phone and call Pedro to bring up some water for me.

Frances POV

I will!

Frances POV (On phone with Pedro)

Hi, can you bring up a glass of water?

Pedro POV

Of course.

Frances POV

Ok, thanks!

Mariah POV

Wow, so what are you going to do Krista?

Krista POV (sighing)

I don't know. But whatever happens, can you guys always be by my side and help me with my pregnancy and the baby when its born. Can you be my helpers since Jeff won't take part in this.

Mariah POV

Of course, were your best friends.

Frances POV

We will help you with everything, don't worry.

Krista POV (Crying)

Thanks, its just that I didn't want this to happen. I never meant to have sex with Jeff, it just happened. I'm sorry you guys have to put up with me with this situation. I've noticed that I have been mean, judging, and I have been making you guys do stuff you don't want to do, like with Angelina.

Frances POV

It's ok we all make mistakes, and we all deserve a second chance.

Mariah POV

We love you no matter what.

Krista POV

Aw, thanks you guys.

The girls all hugged and started crying.

Krista POV (Trying hard to stop crying)

Hey, do you guys want to sleep over tonight.

Mariah POV

But today is Monday, we have school tomorrow.

Krista POV

It's ok just ask your parents.

Mariah and Frances called their parents. Mariah's parents didn't let her. Frances's parents said yes but she couldn't stay up too late. Krista and Frances had to sleepover and went to school the next day. However things weren't going so well with Jeff and Angelina. They broke up the night before and were fighting a lot. Also, Jeff spread some pretty bad rumors of Krista and they got to Mariah. Jeff blocked Krista on Instagram so she couldn't see his posts but, he posted a photoshop picture of Krista naked. It's caption said "Krista sent this pic to me: She said that she is a slut and a whore and she slept with lots of guys at school and she pretends to like her friends. Don't trust her. I'm glad I broke up with this byotch. If your friends with her, STOP. She is evil and the rudest person ever. She hates all of you, she pretends to be nice." Mariah fell for it, but Frances didn't. She knew it was a prank from Jeff to trick everyone and make everyone hate Krista so she'll want to transfer schools. At around 2 AM, Frances woke up and couldn't go back to sleep. She checked Instagram and saw Jeff's post of the photoshop pic of Krista naked.

Frances POV

Oh my god, no this can't be real. Krista wake up, look at this picture that Jeff posted of you.

Krista POV

Oh my god, that's fake! That is photoshop! Why? What? How? Oh my god…. I hate him! Why did he do this, I hope he dies!

Frances POV

Look at the caption…..

Krista POV

Oh my god… no…no I can't go to school today. I just can't I'm staying home today.

Frances POV

But, you still have to face them when you go to school tomorrow. So there is no point to miss today.

Krista POV (Sighing)

….Ok, I'll go to school today.

Frances POV

That's the spirit, Krista! Now lets go back to sleep.

Tuesday March 5

It was the morning and the girls got ready for school and Marie drove them school. Some people were giving Krista really bad looks.

Guy POV

Hey look it's the slutty whore.

Guy POV

Hey Krista, can we sleep together tonight?

Girl POV

Eww, Krista you're disgusting. I thought you were nice.

Girl POV

I bet she is a going to be a single cat lady when she's older.

Krista POV

Everyone shut up! It's photoshop and the caption wasn't true!

Girl POV

Ugh, whatever.

Krista then saw Jeff and ran towards him. She jumped and knocked him to the floor. She slapped his face and cussed at him. Jeff ran up to run into a classroom to tell a teacher but, Krista grabbed him and kicked his back.

Everyone POV

Fight, Fight, Fight!

A gangster kid starting playing GDFR and Yeah! Meanwhile, Krista was beating up Jeff and bruising up Jeff and pinning him up a wall when he tried to run. But a teacher came and pulled Krista and Jeff apart. They told everyone to get to class. The teacher took Krista and Jeff to student Services. Student Services is where you go if get in trouble and you talk to an adult there. They took Krista to the first office and Jeff to the second one. They talked to Krista for a while and suspended her for a week. She would be suspended the rest of the day and come back next Tuesday. She had to call her parents and they just came home that morning.

Krista POV

Mom.

Mrs. Grande POV

Oh hi Krista.

Krista POV

Uh, I'm suspended for the next week because I beat up Jeff.

Mrs. Grande POV

Oh Krista, well ok see you after school I have some money for you to go shopping later today with your friends to get some clothes.

So, Krista was suspended for the next week. She had to stay in Student Services and do work all day and do errands like send notes to teachers. Lets skip a week later to when Krista's suspension was ever and her pregnancy started to kick in and she started getting morning sickness and other pregnancy symptoms. She started eating a lot and forgot about her eating disorders. She never even cared about telling her doctor or getting an ultra sound. She just wanted to let it die and she would have a miscarriage. She doesn't want to take care of a baby.

Tuesday March 12

Today was Krista's first day of having morning sickness. She knew it was coming soon and it came today and today was her first day back to school after her detention. She woke up that morning with a stomach ache and felt sick. She felt like she was going to throw up. She ran to the bathroom and threw up. She sat there for a few minutes and felt fine. She then got up and didn't feel sick at all anymore. She felt really hungry so, she went downstairs and asked Pedro to make her 2 big pancakes, 1 large sausage, and milk. She ate her food and Marie drove her to school after she got ready. Later that day at lunch, Krista, Mariah, Frances were eating lunch. Krista had a brought a big bowl of pasta, 2 bags of nacho cheese chips, and a coke.


End file.
